Escaping the Dead
by ShadowLovesKat
Summary: Sadly to the world there is no cure for Cancer. But what happens when they find one? At a normal school in Mobius, Sonic and the others find out the madness within the vaccine. Everyone so pale and hungry. Running never felt so hard for Sonic as Zombies block his path to safety for his friends. Who is responsible for this? Is everyone okay? OCxShadow OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Another Day at school while Kat and Kish were walking Kish got a text from his girlfriend, Valerie.

Morning Sweetie OMG DID YOU HEAR? They finally  
Found a cure for cancer! Wow it's amazing,  
Sadly I don't have enough money for the immunity shot  
So I'll have to wait like 2 more pay checks  
Haha XD

"Wow, I knew it"

Kish started texting back and put his phone back in his back in his pocket.

Kat looked up at her brother," What?"  
"A cure for Cancer"

" Cool yeah I heard it was all over the news. It costs like 1,000 dollars though if you ask me if they were wanna keep people alive they'll make the price drop"

Kish put both his hands in his pockets and looked up at the blue foggy sky.

He sighed " You're right…"

All of a sudden there was a flash of light.

Kat stopped," Ahh what is that?!"

"Looks like two kids on hover boards" Kish responded.

"Looks more like an idiot I know"

"Oh it's Vic and Judith. "

The fox siblings stopped there richy rich vehicles in front of Wolves. Kat crossed her arms and glared up at them.

"Way to make a grand appearance."

Judith was wearing blue skinny pants with a black call of duty shirt and purple sneakers and not to mention her black beanie.

She giggled," Thank You."

"If you guys get caught with those things the teachers will take it away…"

"So what you act like we don't have a lot" Said Vic while getting off his board. "Need a ride?"

Kat rolled her eyes," I'm guessing you guys got the vaccine, right?"

"SHUT UP!" Vic said sternly.

Kish didn't a fight or anything to go on so he spoke up," Uh so how 'bout that ride then?"

"Oh here, share with me!" Judith said putting both her hands in the air.

"Kat, guess we're sharing." Laughed Vic.

Before Kat got on the hover board, she grabbed the middle of his sleeve and yanked it back wanting to get him away from the other two almost making him fall.

She signaled him to bend over face level to her, their backs turned to their siblings.

"Why don't you want her to know?"

"I don't want her to worry. If she does it'll be my fault if we can't get it…" He said trying not to let a tear escape his eye.

She nodded then got onto Vic's board grabbing onto him while they blast off to school and Judith doing the same to Kish.

"So it's really that tough, huh? Not even the wealthiest people I know could get that stuff." Kat thought.

The board stopped and the wind blowing through Kat's long black hair stopped taking her back to reality.

Vic got off and stuck his hand out at Kat wondering if she needed help getting of his hover board. Without even looking at it she jumped off and placed the strap of her backpack around her right shoulder and started walking to the entrance of the school.

Kat looked back at Vic and slightly smiled," Thanks…"

"No prob. anything for a friend. Oh and just in case you were wondering, we can afford the vaccine."

He grabbed his board and started walking Judeth to class.

"They can afford it…"

Kish turned to his very little sister," Huh?"

She smiled thinking of how lucky her friends were.

"Nothing Haha"

Kat started walking to class when suddenly she bumped into a wall!

"Ugh, stupid- Huh?"

She looked up and she was face to face with a black and red hedgehog with blood colored eyes, Shadow!

Shadow gave her a sinister glare, right after that a slight smile.

"Hey, Kat…"

"H- Hi Shadow, sorry I didn't see you."

"It's fine, Pipsqueak" Shadow patted Kat's head as she balled up her fist and growled.

"Calm down, you're really short." Shadow snickered.

"Be quiet!" Kat yelled.

She then stomped her way to class

"That jerk! God, it was so embarrassing! It was so stupid too! Why am I so short?" She said to her self.

Suddenly she sees others bothering Tails.

"Hey, watcha doin' guys?" Kat leaned on a desk with her hand looking up at the two bullies.

The green Hedgehog put Tails down and smirked at Kat.

"Nothing you should be worried about, Babe. Just having a man to man talk, that's all"

She raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

The yellow orange fox with a black Jacket and short black hair pointed his thumb at Tails.

"Fox boy here owes Scourge 20 bucks"

"Since when?!" Tails shouted.

Scourge lifted Tails by his collar," Since now fox boy!"

Scourge pulled his right hand back to punch. Kat quickly made her move and grabbed his arm pulling it back almost braking it.

"Gah! Okay girly! Erk!"

He tries to kick he but ends up kicking himself.

"I never want to see or hear that you're bugging my friends…"

Scourge dropped Tails carelessly.

"Yeow, a feisty one, aint she Miles?" He whispered to his fox friend.

"Yeah…"

Soon the Bell rang and it was time for Homeroom.

Vic was in his Homeroom bothering May, who sadly sat next to him.

"Yo, pumpkin head. Can I borrow a pencil for 1 period?"

May was furious at this point. Everyday he would ask her for something and call her pumpkin head.

"No, okay?" May stood up from her chair and slammed her hand on her desk. "I DON'T HAVE PAPER, I DON'T HAVE A PENCIL NOTHING! NATHA! AND I THINK YOU NEED TO GET YOUR EYES CHECKED 'CAUSE MY HAIR IS RED, RED! NOT ORANGE, YOU IDIOT!"

"But you seem round, Hahahaha!" Vic laughed mockingly. "Just saying you do have a pencil 'cause I took it out of you backpack a little while ago, Hahaha!"

"What?! I'm going to kill you!- "

She got cut off by her teacher, Mr. Thorn

"Excuse me May, but Homeroom is starting so shush."

May leaned back in her chair then smirked at what she was gonna say next.

She turned her head and whispered to Vic," Thank you. Knowing you as a pervert we both know what are 'round'"

Vic Blushed knowing what she meant by that, then smiles at her.

"Oh May, I have three questions for you" Vic smirked.

"what?" May regretting that one word.

"What's your Bra size? What color is your Bra? And what color are your panties? Oh, surprise question, Do you love me?" Vic asked with a smirk.

"Ugh, you sicko of course I don't and I will never tell you- " Once again May was cut off but this time by a purple cat with short blue hair in front of class room.

"SIZE D, COLORED BRA IS PINK, AND PANTIES ARE PURPLE WITH PINK HEARTS!"

"Grrrr! Taze! HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT?!"

Taze took out a piece of paper with names and numbers out them.

"You're number 9 as one of the hottest girls in the school :3"

Vic spoke up," So he's correct?"

"Uh, n- no… Hehe."

A pink Hedgehog poked her head through the side of the door frame.

"Is this the right room?"

"Amy you're in this homeroom now?!"

"Huh? Oh hey Vic, H- How 'ya been?" She slightly blushed then smiled.

Mr. Thorn looked at his attendance sheet and saw her name on it.

He stood up facing the pink hedgehog. Her hair was wavy reaching the middle of her back. She was wearing a black rain coat that fit her firmly with a short dark purple skirt and black flats.

"Yes Ms. Rose, you can sit behind May over there."

Amy smiled at May who smiled back and started walking towards the empty desk that was at the back of the room next to a window. Looked out of the window, it looked like it was gonna rain.

"Yay, a window! Oooh maybe I can see Sonic from here."

"Oh yeah he got in trouble with the PE teacher for using super speed yesterday, right?"

Vic looked at the two girls," So what? He needs to run his laps again?"

Amy looked back and nodded at the Fox then looked back out the window.

The pink Hedgehog sees a raggedy looking person walking around. A teacher came to tell her to get to class but then she attacked the teacher!

"Ahhh! Look tha- that person is attacking Ms. Ray! OH MY GOD SHE BIT HER!"

"W- What?!" May stood up and poked her head out the window getting a closer look. Soon their classmates rushed to the big windows on the side of the class.

They all kept their eyes on a purple cat on the floor with a chunk of her arm torn off. She stood up wobbling. Three more teachers came to see if she was okay.

"Ms. Ray c'mon we need to get you to a hospital"

"Excuse me" Said the vice principle to the purple cat. "I need you to wait here while I call the cops."

The purple cat responded by biting the vice principle's neck and started eating his organs and flesh.

Ms. Ray did the same to the teacher who was trying to help her out.

They see the other teacher who was the principle run into the school along with a blue hedgehog in his PE uniform.

The students all gasps and some even screamed. Sonic came in through the door now in his regular clothes which were his red sneakers, a snow jacket, and black skinny jeans.

Amy's eyes started to shimmer with tears and ran up to the blue Hedgehog with her hands on his chest. Sonic wrapped his arms around her and patted her head.

Amy looked up at Sonic and spoke," Sonic, what's happening?! *Sniff* There's people eating people I don't understand" A tear went down her cheek and Sonic wiped it away seeing that she was scared.

The blue blur looked up at his classmates who were looking back at him waiting for his answer.

"The world… is coming to an end…" He said hugging Amy tighter as she started crying even more.


	2. Chapter 2: Striving for Survival

Chapter 2

Everyone looked at Sonic with wide eyes,"What!"

Vic grabbed Sonic's arm and looked at him seriously.

"We have to do something Sonic, if anything me and you should start getting people to a safer place."

Sonic nodded letting Amy out of his arms," We mustn't panic that'll only make things worst- huh?"

A short ringing noise came from a speaker close to the ceiling and from the hallways getting everyone's attention, it was the principle.

"Everyone please evacuate the school building in an order- Ahhhhh! LEAVE EMEADIATLY! STAY AWA-

Static was heard from the speakers around the school then turned off.

A moment of silence came from the students in shock. They couldn't it anymore when fear filled their body they all ran straight out of the classroom pushing the three friends out of the way.

May didn't run though, she started walking towards the Hedgehogs and Fox trying to be as calm as she can be.

"Guys we have to go get the others. If we work together..."

Vic gave a thumbs up at May and winked," I know we'll make it through the apocalypse."

Sonic, May, Amy, and Vic headed out the door slowly and quietly."

As they were on there way to the main building they heard yelling coming from the opposite direction they were going.

"Ahhh! No let go of me!"

"Tails!" Sonic started running to the second to last door on the right.

Sonic went into the room and kicked the wobbly student off of him.

"There 'ya go pal." Sonic helped twin tailed fox and gave him a bro fist.

Tails smiled," Thanks, I owe you one."

Meanwhile Shadow and Kat were on the 1st floor looking through the PE supply closet.

"C'mon Kat we don't have all day." Shadow was on the look out for the flesh eating monsters with a metal baseball bat in his hand.

"Shut up well 'ya? I saw a Bokken in here somewhere..."

She rummaged through the box of bats and hockey sticks and came out of the supply closet with a wooden sword.

Kat smirked," Hehehe, Found it."

"Finally, let's get out of here."

They ran up the stairs quickly but quietly.

"Shadow! 3 'O Clock!"

"Huh? Uh!"

A pale girl with blood running down her arm grabbed Shadow's arm and pinned him to the wall chopping her mouth cocking her head to the right while Shadow's is to his right as well.

"Shadow! I've got your back."

Kat kicked the young women to the side and stabbed her on the right side of her chest were the heart is located with the Bokken pinning it to the wall.

Still moving the student started reaching out to her.

Kat was surprised," Why isn't this bastard dying?!"

Shadow got up and pushed Kat to the side while holding the wooden sword's handle. He pulled his knee to his chest and smashed the girls head with his metal shoe making most of the blood splatter on the wall and the rest on their face and clothes.

"... Zombies..."

Kat didn't believe him but finally understood when she realized that they were eating each other, were so pale, and covered in blood.

She looked down at the floor with wide eyes putting her hand on her forehead. Kat couched in a ball feeling like everything around her was dying right before her eyes. She was glad to know Shadow was safe but what about the others? What about her brother, her mom and dad?

Shadow put his hand on her shoulder handing Kat the blood covered Bokken.

"Let's go, we need to find survivors."

The Wolf got up and took the wooden sword. She faced Shadow but her eyes were to the left as her sensitive ears started twitching a little.

"What is it?"

"Down the hall, let's go."

They started running to the lunch room and in the corner was a light blue Fox with 3 zombies surrounding her.

Uh! It's GG!" Kat yelled.

She through a plate at the middle one trying to get its attention.

Shadow ran to Judith and kicked the left one right in the head and punched the other, not killing it but getting enough time to grab her wrest and run out the Cafeteria with Kat on his heals.

They were now in the hall, GG was crying with her fists to her eyes wiping her tears away. Shadow kneeled down in front of her.

"It's okay Judith, you're safe now. We'll get you back to you brother."

Wiping her last tear away she looked at the blood covered Hedgehog and tried her best to smile.

"O- Okay..."

Shadow picked Judith up knowing that she'll slow them down and held her in front of him. She wrapped her legs around him and her arms around his neck.

"W- What if we don't find my big brother?"

Judith turned her body and began to cry once more. Shadow and Kat stopped and turned their attention towards GG.

"W- What if one of us turns into one of those things!" She gasped when she realized something.

"Mason! We need to find him!"

"Calm down! They are attracted by sound so keep it quiet." Kat said slightly raising her voice.

GG sniffed trying to control her self," We were together but then ran away when they started chasing him. Please we have to go back."

Kat looked at Shadow then behind him, they were everywhere... She turned away from both of them wishing they could go back to find Mason.

"I'm sorry GG, There's to many of them..."

The 12 year old's eyes tear up and she quickly crying on Shadow's shoulder.

Kat looked out the window thinking," Wonder if the other's are okay."

"Run Kish Run! Valerie Hurry Up!"

"I'm trying to *Huff, Huff* I- I can't...!"

Valerie started to slow down. Kish and Mason were too fast for her. Kish grabbed Valerie and put her on his back.

"Better?"

"U- Uhuh..."

"C'mon Mason we're almost out."

They stepped out of the school but saw Zombies everywhere! The cannibals were trapped inside due to the private school's main gate being locked.

Kish put his girlfriend down," Tsk, there's to many of them. There's no way we can get through."

Valerie hugged Kish's arm, scared. Already her short skirt was torn and pink winter vest covered in blood. All of them covered in blood.

Mason looked around but then they all heard a scream coming from inside the school.

They turn around and see Rouge on the floor with a Zombie in front of her.

"No Get Awaaaaaay!"

Mason got in a fighting position," We have to help her!"

Kish pulled out a gun he found in the principle's office that was taken away from a student and shit the Zombie in the head.

Valerie ran up to Rouge and helped her up," Are you okay?"

Rouge smiled at the cat," Yes, Thank You- Uh."

She remembered Knuckles texting her that he was gonna ditch Homeroom and go to the roof. Rouge was on her way there until she got unwanted company.

Rouge looked at the guys," Hey, Um, Let's go to the roof. Knuckles said he would be up there and I'm pretty sure it's clear."

Mason looked at Kish and he nodded.

" Let's go then."

Rouge smiled and they started walking to the staircase. Valerie was holding Kish's hand and suddenly giggled.

"What's so funny?"

She smiled and looked up at him," You're hot with a gun."

He blushed and rolled his eyes," Women, I'll never understand them."

Sonic, Amy, Tails, May, and Vic were on the third floor in the classroom.

Amy ran her fingers through her hair several times," What do we do now?"

"Oh, I got it!" Tails lifted his finger in the air and walked to the door." Maybe if we go to the roof we can get radio signal and finally know what's going on."

Sonic walked up to Tails and ruffled his hair," Great idea."

They started walking but then stopped before the 5 of them could turn the corner up the stairs because of May.

She groaned," Ugh, That's like 2 more staircases to take, I'm wearing heals X3"

Sonic spoke up," Why don't you just take them off?"

"Are You Crazy?! These are Ruby designed silk with crystal made by Bravery! I can't just take them off." She stuck her nose up," They need to be worn, Hmph."

Vic face palmed," Women can be so complicated some times." Only Sonic and Tails heard and they laughed.

"Then why don't I carry my flower all the way up there?"

May's eyes went wide when she turned around and ran to him.

"Christofer you're okay!"

The light brown cat was wearing a purple scarf around his neck. He hugged her and kissed her gently on the lips.

Vic pointed at his mouth making a puking noise showing that he was disgusted in a humorous way.

They walked up the stairs now with Christofer and hear yelling.

"Ahhhhhh!"

A walker grabbed his arm and bit a chunk off of his shoulder.

"We need weapons quick!" Sonic yelled at the others and kicked the zombie off the teacher.

Christofer ran next to the door of a class room and kicked the glass cover from a box on the wall that contained an axe.

He ran towards the chaos in the hall and swung the axe at the zombie's neck having to hit it against the locker because the axe was to dull. Fortunately it's head came off.

Christofer turned around and looked at the scared teacher. He pointed the axe at his neck.

"I can let you live to become one of them or end you life here... Which will it be?"

"Chris, stop!-"

"No May! Don't you see what's going on? We can't let the infected live!"

May was shocked. How he was acting to the school problem. None even knew if it were even just in the school, What if it were world wide?"

Chrisofer gave May a sincere look," May... It's for the best..."

They all looked away from Chris and then hear a noise from axe to the wall. Christofer killed the teacher without hesitating.


	3. Chapter 3: Where to Now?

Stopping in front of the bathroom were Shadow, GG, and Kat. Judith had to use the restroom.

"Sorry guys, it won't be long I promise." She gave a quick smile and ran into the Lou.

Kat walked up to the window and down to the chaos right outside the main building. She adjusted her vision to focus on Shadow's reflection on the big window. He was leaning against the lockers with his arms crossed looking down at his feet.

"Uh, Where should we go? I mean, I know we can't exit the building tell we think of a plan, right?"

"Yeah... I was think about the roof." He looked up at the wolf," It should be the safest place right now, the door is made of steal so hopefully they can't break through it."

Kat smiled a bit and turned around to Shadow," Yeah and maybe we can see a few choppers pass by and get them to come get us.-"

"I don't think they'll do that. If it were only the school, the military or army would've came by now. They haven't... Which means they're busy..."

"Th-that's not true."

She quickly turned around trying not to think about it and cry in front of somebody. It would be very embarrassing for her.

GG came from around the corner of the bathroom with a worried look on her face.

"Guys I think you might wanna see this."

She went back in with the others not to far behind. She crouched down holding her knees to her chest and looked at a small silver gun on the floor. The two girls look at it then up to Shadow who was scanning it with his eyes. Shadow picked it up and opened the chamber to find only 2 bullets.

"It's a Revolver, but it only has two bullets."

Judith's face let up," Can I hold it? Can I shoot it? OOO it's so shiny! Oh Oh Shoot something, Shoot something!"

Kat sighed," No Judith, it'll be too loud."

"She's right, it'll attract them, emergencies only."

"Awwww..." She crossed her arms and did a pouty face.

They heard foot steps and Shadow looked out the door. A herd of them were coming. It was to late to run out the door and they didn't know what to do tell Judith pointed out an air vet.

"I'll help you two up there okay?"

"But what abou-"

"I'll be fine, I can hoist myself up... Unlike Kat here."

Kat made a fist and put it close to his face. "What do you mean by that? You saying I'm not strong enough?!"

Shadow put his hands up," C'mon shorty, I've seen you during the Physical Test at PE the other day. You can't carry your own weight up but some how you manage to flip Knuckles over your head when he poked you in class."

"I swear, when we get somewhere safe I'm going to-"

The zombies came into the bathroom moaning and roaring with a medium pace. The three of them haven't even opened the vent. Shadow started thinking then snatched Kat's bokken and threw it at the vent making the pieces go on the floor. Shadow lifted GG up first then Kat after he jumped and lifted himself up as well.

"A-Are you sure they can't get us from in here?"

"It's okay Judith, they're dead and stupid. Start crawling."

"Uh Right."

**Note: The next scene is kind of weird but keep in mind that this wasn't my idea - ShadowLovesKat**

As they start crawling in the vent Judith hears moaning and sees clothes.

"Uh do you guys hear that?"

"Ngh... W-Who the fuck would do that here?" Shadow had a surprised look on his face while Kat's was just blank.

A voice came from the dark path ahead of them," Shit! Daphinie put something on!"

Judith pulled out her house keys with a couple key chains including a small flash light. She turned it on and pointed it to the darkness revealing a white haired Wolverine with loose jeans and a light brown dog wearing his shirt fitting to big on her.

He had a nervous smile and slowly waved," Uh, Hehe, H-Hi Kat."

To the poor guy he saw flames roaring in Kat's eyes," SHOOOOOOOOOCK!"

She moved in front of the fox and slapped Shock on the back of his head.

"IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?! Having fun without clothes in a vent? YOU FREAK!"

He leaned close the Daphinie whispering in her ear and point at Kat with his thumb," She totally wants me."

"Ugh, just like Shadow I'm gonna give both of you beatings when we get out of here!"

"Anyway," Shadow continued. "Do you know what' going on?"

Daphinie replied," Uh Yeah, You guys just ruined one of the best times of my life."

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he smiled and went into a make-out session.

Shadow covered GG's eyes."Ah-hem we have a 12 year old here, I don't think she needs to see that at this age."

"Hmph"

Shock and Daphinie got their clothes back on. Shadow let go of GG.

"Flesh eating people, Chaos round the street, Taking caution around every corner, the zombie apocalypse."

Shock blinked then chuckled," Stop lying you've pulled that trick on me before." He grabbed Daphinies wrist, " C'mon let's get outta here..."

"Shock we're serious... And what were you doing with that chick? Hmm? Hmm..?" Pondered GG.

They found and air vent opening to the hallway. Shadow got out before everyone else to check if the hallway was clear. Safe. He helped the three girls out. Shock jumped out of the vent almost falling over.

He fixed himself and look over to Shadow," Where to?"

"The roof is the safest place we know so far. If you see anything let me know, don't panic."

Shock saluted," Aye - Aye Captain."

Shadow rolled his eyes and began to turn the corner slowly. He tried his best to keep calm as he saw 7 walkers in the hallway.

Kat saw him sweat a bit and went close to the ebony Hedgehog to see them as well.

"Tsk there's a lot..."

"I know, we gotta keep quiet. Everyone follow me."

They all start to creep around the corner. passing a door, Shock slammed the door getting the undead to turn their way.

"Hey, it was fun while it lasted!" Shock said just before he pushed his lover to die.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Yelled Kat.

Shadow's crimson red eyes set on Sock," YOU IDIOT, LOOK WHAT YOU DID! NOT ONLY DID YOU LET YOUR TOY DIE, BUT YOU MADE THEM COME AFTER US!"

The group began to run and Shock looked back at Daphinie.

"Bye Babe, you were wonderful. But you know, you were quite a bitch..." He stuck out his tongue and continued running for his life.

"But Shock, I love you!"

"To late!"

The last they saw of Daphinie was an arm sticking out a herd of Zombie eating her flesh tearing her apart.

"Your such a Douche!" Said Shadow and Kat in sync.


End file.
